


Hovering Hands

by avagueidea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avagueidea/pseuds/avagueidea
Summary: It was a stupid exercise. There was no way that dancing was going to be useful in battle against the deadly Galra army. Lance wasn’t just saying that because Shiro got to dance with Allura. And he certainly wasn’t saying it because he was paired up with Keith.Silly dancing oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic inspired by [This Fanart](http://avagueidea.tumblr.com/post/150052439141/thealeksdemon-art-quick-someone-give-me-a-not) because it was hella cute and I couldn't help myself. I just forgot I never posted it on AO3!!

       It was a stupid exercise. There was no way that dancing was going to be useful in battle against the deadly Galra army. Lance wasn’t just saying that because Shiro got to dance with Allura. And he certainly wasn’t saying it because he was paired up with Keith. Honestly, even Coran would have been a better option at this point. Unfortunately, he was apparently the only one who knew how to play a traditional Altaen instruments so Lance couldn’t swap out (he’d asked).

       Reluctantly, Lance stepped in and Keith’s hand swooped around to take his waist and he took two quick steps back, stumbling over his feet as nearly falling right into Hunk and Pidge. He ignored Pidge’s irritated squawks.

        “Wooooah woah woah,” Lance said, hand thrown up defensively. Keith frowned at him.

        “What?” he asked, voice already hard. He seemed ready to be annoyed. Rude.

        “No way am I being the girl,” Lance informed.

        “Why?” Keith asked. Lance stared. _What sort of question was that?_

        “Yeah! What’s wrong with being a girl?” Pidge chimed in. Lance pursed his lips and made a face at the green lion’s pilot.

        “I’m _clearly_ supposed to lead,” Lance said definitely, straightening up and making himself all nice and dignified. No one seemed impressed, but what did they know? “Anyways, I’m taller. It just makes sense.” Lance didn’t looked back at Keith, knowing he was preparing a counter argument. All the reasons his inch or two didn’t qualify him as a leader, or some BS about being the best ballroom dancer, just like he was supposedly the best pilot back at the academy. Except, it never came.

        “Fine.”

        “Huh?” Lance’s eyes shot to Keith who was just standing there, hands on his hips, waiting impatiently.

        “I said fine. You almost tripped over yourself taking two steps backwards a second ago. We’ll both end up falling over if you try to dance backwards,” Keith stated solidly and stepped back to Lance, this time with his hands up, one poised to take Lance’s, the other waiting for his shoulder. He looked at him expectantly and Lance… was embarrassed. Which was stupid. What was there to be embarrassed about?!

        “I can walk backwards just fine,” Lance insisted in a huff, stepping forward and snatching Keith’s hand. He glared at him for good measure, but their faces were a little close for that. He was glaring down the inch or, two right into Keith’s eyes. He took a step back to put distance back between them.

        “Sure you can,” Keith retorted, rolling his eyes.

        “Step in _closer_ you two. You don’t have to fit someone else in there,” Coran shouted from the sidelines. Keith obediently stepped in, taking the instructions on form and technique to heart. Lance pretended he didn’t care. He really didn’t. Why would he care if Keith was holding his hand and so close he could feel his body heat?

        “Well?” Keith asked.

        “Well?” Lance echoed back in a mindless snarky tone.

        “Are we going to dance? You remember you’re leading right?” Keith asked. Lance stood up to his full height, because those couple of inches suddenly felt very important to him.

        “Of course,” he assured with the utmost confidence in his voice (he hoped). His hands weren’t quite as good at feigning confidence as his voice. The one in Keith’s hand was bad enough, his other hand went… around Keith. The hand nervously made its way lightly around the red paladin and found about where it should be. He couldn’t quite get it to settle there, though.

        “Are we all ready now?” Coran asked, getting ready to start the music back up. He counted in and started playing again and everyone started moving. Lance started with the wrong foot and he stepped right onto Keith’s.

        “Ow! Hey,” Keith snapped, “Do it right.”

        “Ow yourself, _Keith_. I’m leading. Get with the program,” Lance snipped back. They picked back up, with the correct foot this time, and started doing the simple four steps Allura and Coran had shown them a few minutes earlier.

       After another misstep Keith was snapping again.

        “Lance will you concentrate?”

        “I would if-,” if what? What was to blame? “If your _hand_ wasn’t so sweaty!” He said. Keith looked between Lance and his hand, offended at the accusation.

        “Fine,” he said defiantly and took his hand back. Lance was about to complain, but it died on his lips when Keith brought his gloved hand up to his mouth. He deftly unhooked it with his teeth and then bit into the black material to pull it off. Lance should have been coming up with something to say, but instead he was just staring at the _scene_ unfolding in front of him. The glove was shoved in his pocket and his hand wiped off on his pants so it would be dry.

        “Are you happy now?” Keith asked, shoving his hand back into Lances.

        “No,” Lance blurted. Keith growled. He really wasn’t happy. He was now holding Keith’s _naked_ hand, and it shouldn’t matter, but after how he’d striped it down with his teeth, it seemed a lot more intimate than it should to just be holding hands.

       Lance shifted his concentration onto the dance, focusing entirely on his footwork to distract from every place he and Keith were in contact with each other. After a bit the distraction was more from where they were _not_ touching than where they were, though _._ His hand still hovered, not quite touching Keith’s back, except for accidental little brushes now and again when they got a little out of sync.

       The two paladins managed to stumble their way through the routine with minimal toe stepping and cursing and only one brief shouting match over left versus right. All things considered, they were doing pretty well.

        “Okay,” Allura paused their dancing, “Now that you have the basics, let’s try leading and following. This will be an exercise in trust and cooperation. As the leader, you will have to make it clear where you are leading without a word, and as the one being led, you will have to read what your partner wants from just their body language,” she explained. “It’s very important, in the heat of battle, to be able to read your comrades’ intentions.”

        “Yeah! So pay attention! These dancing lessons might just save your lives one day!” Coran tacked on loudly, and then he was counting them back in.

       Lance took a deep breath. He had this whole dancing thing down. He was a natural born leader. He totally had this. He put on his smuggest of smiles and went into a few of the steps they’d learned earlier. For a moment everything seemed to be going well, but then he was stepping forward and Keith was turning. His chin smacked right into Keith’s cheekbone.

        “Hey!” Lance shouted. At the same time Keith was shouting.

        “Watch it!”

       They stepped apart for a moment, but a sharp look from Allura quelled the fight and they stepped back in together, both huffing in almost perfect unison. They started moving again, but Lance was getting frustrated that Keith never seemed to know which was he was supposed to be going!

        “You two!” Allura and Shiro swept in. “This is a team building exercise,” she reminded sharply.

        “Come on you guys. Pidge and Hunk are doing fine and they have a foot and a half height difference,” Shiro noted. The odd looking duo was, irritatingly, doing just fine, and even looked good doing it. It was unfair. Keith was clearly a horrible dancer. That wasn’t Lance’s fault.

       Allura swooped them away before either of them could argue, leaving them to stew in their failure. Lance was about to make it clear whose fault their scolding was, when an annoyed little growl came from Keith. He looked down just in time to see Keith’s hand come down from his shoulder and grab of hold of Lance’s hovering around his back. Lance stared as Keith made glaring eye contact and proceeded to smack Lance’s hand down on the small of his back, holding it there.

        “Stop hovering your hand around,” Keith demanded as he did. “You can’t lead if your hands hovering around and I’m distracted. I never know where it is,” he huffed.

       Lance wanted to reply. He wanted a snappy come back or something. Instead he just stood stock still staring at Keith, heart suddenly pounding. He could feel his face heat up. Shit. Shit shit shit. He was definitely blushing.

        “R-right,” Lance squeaked, cursing the shiver running up his spine for making him stutter. He looked away and cleared his throat, starting to move again and it actually did help. His eyes were everywhere but on Keith, but suddenly they were moving together just fine. They turned, they spun, they moved, and not once were any toes stepped on. It was sort of nice. He felt like he and Keith really were moving as a unit. Like Keith knew just where he was supposed to move next. Like he fit perfectly right there in Lance’s arms, their hands together, linked as they swayed around on the dance floor.

        “Good!” Coran shouted suddenly, the music stopping. “You guys are really learning some teamwork! Should we try switching up partners?” he asked.

        “We’ll have to get back to that another time, Coran,” Allura said, “It looks like the sensors are picking something up.”

       The dancers started to part and Lance came to a reluctant stop. He hesitated before dropping his hand from the small of Keith’s back. He pulled it away delicately and Keith stepped back, out of the perfect little space they had found almost pressed up against each other. Lance’s hand felt clammy now with just the sweat and no other hand to keep it warm. The rest of the team was already rushing to the command room to see what the mysterious signal was, but Lance was still recovering. Keith was, surprisingly, just as hesitant to move, not even his sense of duty pushing him along. His eyes finally lifted from his feet, which he’d watched intensely the whole time they’d danced.

        “We should practice more,” Keith finally said. Lance stared and Keith glanced up and then away. His face lifted now, Lance got a clear look at the red dusted over his pale cheeks. Keith was embarrassed! Not even Lance’s own blush could ruin this. He grinned.

        “Is that so, _Kitty Rose_?” Lance asked. (he’d been searching for a good time to use that one ever since Pidge had called the Red Lion that). Keith’s eyes shot back to him and then narrowed a bit.

        “Yeah. You still have to learn how to pick up on signals,” Keith informed definitely, despite his growing redness. “So, I’m leading next time.” Lance watched Keith tug his glove back on.

        “Okay, okay. Your place or mine?” he asked, his grin turning into a little more of a smirk and Keith froze for a moment.

        “Mine,” he said. “We’ll meet up in my room after the mission. Yours is probably a mess.”

        “Hey!” Lance complained, but he was smiling after Keith, who was power walking to catch up to the others.

       So, maybe dancing wasn’t quite as bad of a team bonding experience as he’d thought…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm a little bit Keith here; I definitely scared the SHIT out of at least a couple teenage boys back in high school by smacking those hovering hands down and telling them very sternly their hands stay on the small of my back. Hahaha. (I was so tiny and quiet in highschool, I don't think they were expecting it, heh).
> 
> Also, Allura was totally leading while dancing with Shiro, boy had to learn to dance backwards real quick.
> 
> Than you for reading!! ♥


End file.
